Bunnies to good home
by Tora Marikama
Summary: Story starters and ideas for adoption. Bunny four: Welcome to the stitchpunk theater, where you will be amazed by the magic of acrobatics and areal prefo- wait, where are the actors!
1. Humanized apartment bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own 9.

Author's note: These are free for anyone to use! I'm being overrun by bunnies, so I'm giving them up for adoption. I'd love to see what can become of these! They're such good ideas, but if I keep a hold of them, they'll never get written.

This first one is a humanized, so the names, appearances and the Twin's genders have been left out so that you can decide those for yourself. Feel free to change that. It honestly sounds annoying without any mention of name. I only have one request: Message me first! I'd love to hear what you're planning on doing and give you ideas!

Bunny one

Summary: She had a tough life trying to raise her twin children on her own, but things are about to change, starting with a move into an apartment that has some rather odd residents. Humanized stitchpunks.

She slammed the car door shut and gave a satisfied sigh at the sight of the building in front of her. The moving truck had yet to arrive, not that they had much. All of it fit in the back of the car except for the furniture.

She moved purposefully to the building and up the stairs. She could hear two pairs of feet pitter pattering on the metal steps behind her in an attempt to keep up. She finally reached the seventh room and dug a key out of her pocket. After struggling with the old handle for a moment, she managed to fling the door open.

She spun around in wonderment at the bare room. It was very small, with only two closet sized rooms and one bathroom, but to her, it was heaven.

It was the start of their brand new life.

She paused and held her hands out to the two small kids standing in the doorway in invention and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Her twin six year olds took in the room with their large eyes, continuously blinking as if they couldn't believe that it was all theirs, then smiled there approval.

Laughing, she took a moment to peer into the larger room and announced, "It might be a tight fit, but I bet we could get the bunk bed in there. You'll have a room all to yourselves!"

Feeling rather giddy, she ran out the door and announced, "Come on, let's get the stuff!" She took the steps two at a time, nearly tripped on the second floor landing, and skidded around to the back of her car. She popped the trunk open and handed some bags to the kids while trying to keep the rest of it from falling out of the car.

Taking a hold of her own load, she used her elbow to close the trunk and took off back up the stairs after her twins, who at one point dropped the bags stuffed to the brim with their bedding stuff and had to chase after them as they rolled down the stairs.

She had paused to wait for them, and as the pair came running back up she playfully jeered, "I'm going to beat you!" She laughed in sheer joy as she came up the last step…and came to complete halt.

Thankfully she wasn't that close to the stairs, so when the twins ran into her they didn't fall over and crack their heads open on the steps. She recognized the man standing in front of her door as the landlord. She honestly didn't like him but the rent was much lower then she had been expecting to pay so she swallowed her pride and decided to go ahead and move here.

"You left your room unlocked, door wide open." He said bluntly, key ring still in hand from when he locked their door shut.

"I was coming right back…" she tried to explain and had to readjust the bags in her hand before she dropped them.

He sneered at her, "I am not going to be held reasonable for any robberies. You make sure you lock that door every time you leave, no matter how long you think you'll be out."

She balked at the illogical demand, "We're just moving in! I, my children and the movers are going to running in and out for an hour or so and I'm the only one with a key."

"Regardless, you make sure that door is locked." He sauntered past them, giving a mincing look to the twins who ducked behind their mom. He paused at the stairs, suddenly remembering something, and said over his shoulder, "And keep the noise down. Some of my renters work night shifts and would not appreciate being woken up. If you need anything, I'm in room one."

She saw the look on their faces and her heart cringed for them. They had been the last ones out of the room and were probably beating themselves up for it. "It's not your fault. We just need to remember to close the door behind us from now on, okay? "She gave them each a kiss on the forehead, and unlocked the room again. "Hopefully not all of our neighbors are like him."

The excitement of moving in returned, and the siblings dragged their bags in. She paused though, for she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She let out a breath of relief.

The moving truck arrived.


	2. Aladdin Parody

Disclaimer: I don't own 9 or Aladdin.

Author's note: These are free for anyone to use! I'm being overrun by bunnies, so I'm giving them up for adoption. I'd love to see what can become of these! They're such good ideas, but if I keep a hold of them, they'll never get written. I only have one request: Message me first! I'd love to hear what you're planning on doing and give you ideas!

well, I was going to put a different one up for adoption, and as I was prepareing it, for the first time in four mounths I started getting ideas. I kept telling it, "no, no, no nononono! I'm not keeping you!" ...I'm keeping it. It was my very first idea for a story, after all. I'm a bit atached to it, specaly now that I finealy have ideas for it. I might put the ideas up behind it though...because its one of those "what if's" that could go 20 different ways, but i'm not putting a chapter up for it.

So this is going out in its place, since it has a higher chance of never being finished. Note that while this one is a parody, I added a bit more of a twist on it. I don't want it to follow the movie word for word, but to have it stand out.

Bunny 2

An Aladdin parody: Stitchpunk style

Cast

9: Aladdin

5: replacing Abu as 9's partner in crime

7: Jasmin

2: replacing the sultan as king

1: replacing Jafar

8: the guard/ replacing Iago

3 and 4: replaceing Rajah as 7's siblings

6: replacing the Genie

* when I say replaceing, I mean they are playing that role, but they're acting like themselves, or the role has been changed to fit them into the story better.

* * *

"We meet again, Street rat."

9 smiled coyly at the gigantic doll standing in his way. "Good morning to you too, 8. How about we just skip the intro and get this over with? Even you should have this pattern memorized by now. I need oil to keep from rusting to death, gotta steal to get oil, you have to arrest me for stealing, otherwise, we'd get along."

8 growled and pulled his huge sword from its holster on his back.

"Right…" 9 slipped between 8's legs when he tried to swing his weapon and took off running though the busy streets. He squeezed between two buildings and into a maze of thin, unused paths. He slowed down, amused that today had been so easy.

9 yelp when he was grabbed by the neck from behind and hoisted up. "Got ya!"

Struggling to keep a smirk from his face, 9 asked, "8, why were you chasseing me?"

The bigger doll blinked in confusion. "Because you Stoll oil…"

"But I don't have any oil, see?" 9 unzipped himself to show that he really wasn't carrying anything inside of him. Suddenly there was a loud clank and 8 fell backwards, unconscious.

9 pulled himself free from 8's grasp and smiled up at 5, who was still holding his frying pan defensively, ready to strike.

"One step ahead!" 9 laughed loudly in victory while 5 opened himself up and exchanged the make-shift weapon for the container of oil 9 had slipped to him before 8 had found 9.

"He almost had you today. I'm telling you, 8's getting smarter. One of these days, He's going to figure out there's two of us and the jig will be up."

"Ah, you worry too much." 9 snatched the container from 5 and ran off.

5 gave chase and yelled, "Hey! Half of that is mine!"

9 slowed down to a jog and meandered on the path to show that he was just playing and not trying to run off with the loot.

He suddenly halted. 5 caught up and noticed what he was looking at. A young, dingy doll shifted though the garbage. 5 and 9 shared a look, and 9 sighed in defeat and gave 5 the oil back.

5 approached the little doll carefully and handed him the bottle, "Here, little one, you need this more than us." When the doll hesitated, he smiled and shook the container, "Come on, it's all yours."

The little doll shyly took the offered oil and ran off with a big smile on his face.

5 and 9 laughed, and leapt over a low wall. "Time for round two," announced 9 joyfully. They landed on the main road of the market, where quite a ruckus was going on, giving them the perfect chance to sneak off with another jug of oil.

"Looks like another suitor for the princess," Mentioned 5 as 9 snuck a bottle off a stand and slipped it passed his zipper.

"From what I've heard, she must be impressive." 9 tried to look through the crowd to get a glimpse of the new doll trying to win over princess 7's heart.

"Oh, don't even get started lover boy. Think about it. This bozo is going to be number 70 on the reject list. If a prince isn't good enough for her, what makes you think she'd choose someone like you?"

"Yeah, your right." 9 watched sadly as the gates to the palace closed. "C'mon, let's go home."

5 winced and tried to take his harsh words back. "I'm sorry 9, but…"

9 shruged him off. "I know, okay? Just wish things were different."

5 sighed sadly and looked around the busy market at all the poor souls who hardly had the money to by anything lavish from the stands.

"Who doesn't?"

* * *

2, the high ruler of the stitchpunk kingdom looked up in surprise when he heard hollering fallowed by the slamming of the huge main entrance door. "What was that?"

1 slinked in, his face expressionless. "I believe that was 7's latest suitor making a run for his life."

2 groaned and tried to stand while blindly searching for his cane but 1 intercepted him and forced him to sit back down. "Brother, let me handle this. You aren't supposed to be moving about so much."

"No, no 1. She is my creation, not yours and it's about time I've… I talk to her about this. Where is she now?"

1 let 2 up and offered, "I believe I saw her head into the garden."

1 waited until 2 was turned around to let a frown fall on his face.

"I don't get it."

1 rolled his eyes as the guard trudged in, "There isn't much that you can comprehend, 8."

"I thought you're supposed to be finding someone for 7 to marry, but you keep picking people you know she's going to hate."

"8, if 7 doesn't get married before the old bat croaks, who do you think gets the throne?"

"….um…wait, I know this one…the next in line?"

"Which is…?"

8 thought hard for a moment, then looked to 1 for help.

"Me, you fool! I was the first born, it should have been mine from the beginning! But nooo, our creators had to give the crown to my foolish younger brother. But with his sons being too young to rule, and as long as a new prince isn't married into the family, I will finely get to take my birthright back. And once we find that treasure, I will be completely unstoppable. Speaking of which, have you apprehended the boy?"

"Huh?"

"THE boy! The one prophesied in the legend, the diamond in the rough."

"'The street rat?"

"Yes, him."

"…no…"

"Then why are you standing around here? Go!"

* * *

"So this is why he rushed out in such a hurry."

King 2 watched in disdain as the two young princes continued to try to shoot each other with paint guns.

7 fondly scooped 3 up into her lap. "Oh, they were just playing daddy," she ruffled his hood and cooed, "Weren't you? You were just playing with that mean snobby prince!"

2 shooed the two princes away, "Go clean up. I need to speak to 7." The old king sat down slowly on the edge of the fountain, trying his best not to show his discomfort in front of his daughter. "7, my dear, you must find someone. With my health declining as badly as it has, I fear what would become of the kingdom if no one suitable is found."

"I hate being forced into this!" 7 snapped, "If I marry, it will be for love."

"We just don't have the time. If it could be any other way my dear, you know I wouldn't do this. Please understand…"

"I can't stand it anymore! 1 is driving me crazy and…I hate seeing you like this." 7 touched 2's arm in concern before jerking away and running back into the palace.

2 sighed and shook his head. He jumped in surprise when paint splattered onto his chest. He shook a finger at 3 and 4 and berated, "May the Scientist forbid you two from ever having daughters of your own!"

The twins exchanged a confused look.

* * *

9 sat at the window of the rundown building as night fell upon the kingdom. He whispered to himself, "Street rat…that's the only thing people see. I could be so much more though…"

9 looked over his shoulder at his friend cuddled up on the bed that they shared. "5? Are you still awake?"

5 groaned something incomprehensible and rolled over.

9 turned back and leaned against the windowsill. "One of these day's 5, things are going to change."


	3. Magic shop bunny

Disclaimer: I do not own

Author notes: These are free for anyone to use! I'm being overrun by bunnies, so I'm giving them up for adoption. I'd love to see what can become of these! They're such good ideas, but if I keep a hold of them, they'll never get written. Multiple adoptions encouraged. I only have one request: Message me first! I'd love to hear what you're planning on doing and give you ideas!

Idea came from the combination of the manga "Yumi Kira Dream Shoppe", Bruce Coville's "Magic Shop" series, and "The Sorcerer's apprentice" from Disney's "Fantasia". You might want to look those up for ideas. This can be either used with stitchpunks or humanized and would be great for oc's.

Bunny three

Summary: 5 has been 2's apprentice for three years now, helping him make wishes and dreams come true. But now he has to run the magic shop by himself…and manage all the trouble that comes with it.

"Love potion…health charm…another love potion, mermaid's laughter… Frog legs? When was the last time we ordered those? Probably expired. Ugh, where is it?"

5 grumbled in irritation, leaning farther away in search, pushing a few bottles filled with glowing liquids out of the way. A clay jar caught his eye, partly hidden by a canister of phoenix feathers. 5 grabbed the shelf and pulled the ladder as close as it would go, and reached out, his fingers just brushing the jar. He leaned a bit further and…

"Guuuughhhh!" 5 quickly grabbed at the shelving , his feet wiggling about wildly in search for purchase as he held onto the sturdy wood structure desperately with one hand, the other still clasping the Jar. He managed to get his feet on the shelf below and carefully edged his way back to the ladder.

He tucked the jar into the crook of his arm and shakily climbed the rungs down. 5 slumped in relief when his feet finely reached the solid floor. He gave his prize a hard stare and told it, "I'm going to be disappointed if you're the wrong one." He worked the cork out and wafted the contents with a wave of his hand.

His face scrunched up in disgust and he announced, "Yup, you're the right one, alright." 5 shoved the cork back in and left the supply room. He made his way quickly though the main area of the store, where all of 2's best elixirs and charms were on display.

5 entered the back room and held the jar up proudly, "I found the breath of dragon!"

2 was hunched over his workbench, wrapping up other jars and containers for the current delivery they were putting together. Without looking up, 2 stated calmly, "how many times have I told you to be careful?"

5 cringed. He could never get used to the fact that 2 knew about everything that happened in the magic shop. "I just lost my footing for a minute. Besides, I haven't broken anything since my first month working here." 5 grabbed a piece of packaging paper and wrapped the clay jar of dragon's breath up for its long trip.

5 had been working as 2's apprentice for three years. He had been enchanted by the little store's charm, and its guarantee to make any dream come true. 2 had certainly done that for him, allowing him to be a part of the wonder and mystery that was the magic shop.

"Is this all?" 5 questioned as he placed the jar into the cardboard box.

2 worked his way through the pile of books that surrounded his desk and flipped though the order forms. "Yes, that's it. This one is ready to ship out. Remember—"

"Shipments are picked up on Wednesdays, make sure they're stacked and ready to be picked up round back; cauldron three should be fully chilled sometime this week and the luck bracelets need to be soaked into the mixture, raw materials are coming in Thursday and need to be stored…and no I won't forget to take the trashcans to the curb on Tuesday either." 5 recited from memory.

2 didn't seem too convinced though and asked worriedly, "Are you sure you can handle the shop all by yourself for the week?"

"Of course." 5 confidently placed his hands on his hips and thrust his chin out. This was his big chance to show 2 that he could handle some bigger jobs around the shop, and there was no way he was going to lose this opportunity.

His teacher still didn't seem at ease.

" Really 2, what could go wrong?" 5 swung his hand out in a gesture, but it hit one of the bottles on a table and sent it into a cauldron, causing it to burp green putrid smoke.

5 shrugged weakly, "I mean…Besides the usual trouble?"


	4. theater bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own 9.

Author's note:

I've always loved watching live performances ever since I was little, so this came from the idea of the 9 gang working at such a theater, using many "circus skills", as they're called, like tight rope walking, fire dancing and what not. Inspired by, or you might even say almost a parody of the anime "Kaleido Star". Also somewhat inspired by Britney Spear's song, "Circus". Watch this vid for inspiration; it's my favorite:www (dot) youtube (dot com) /watch?v=Km4Zfs9G8d0.

Good for multiple parodies, like the actors doing classic fairy tales done through dance and circus acts, or maybe not so classic retellings. I can see the twins doing "Hansel and Gretel" for school children that came to the theater on a fieldtrip. Also would be handy to have many OC's to make small appearances when needed. can be done as either an Au where the punks live in a human like world, or a humanized story.

* * *

Theater bunny

"Crap, crap, crap, this is not good…I'm going to get into so much trouble for this…" 7 ran down the hall, a bundle of cloth in her hands.

She skidded around a corner and banged on the first door. When there was no response, she banged louder. "Oh come on, I don't need this today…" She took off running again, and almost bumped into 5.

"Have you seen 2?" 7 asked desperately, clinging tighter to the bundle in her grasp.

5 had startled at her abruptness and nearly dropped the sandwich he was eating. "Um…I think he's already at the stage."

"Crap!" 7 turned back around, her pace brisk.

"Hey, what's wrong?" 5 asked as he quickly followed behind.

"My costume ripped and we only have an hour or so before prep-time!"

"What? What were you doing?" 5 was confound as to why 7 had taken her costume out of the dressing room in the first place. He quickly regretted asking when he saw the glare she sent him. " Maybe I could fix it…"

"You'll take too long." 7 huffed, backtracking and swinging open the wide doors they just passed, deciding to take a short cut through the training room.

There were only two occupants in the center of the room. The twins were playing with their Diabolos, Juggling the two spinning tops between them with ease. 3 and 4 unfortunately didn't see them soon enough, and the tops snapped away from their ropes and went soaring through the air before they could stop them.

Not diverting her path, 7 leaped over the tops, landing with ease on the other side, arms spreading out in a graceful pose out of habit, and continued running. Not as daring, 5 just ducked and waved apologetically for interrupting their practice.

The twins blinked after them, the tops still spinning on their ropes from the built up friction. Dropping the Diabolos, the two chased after them.

7 burst out of the backdoor, taking a moment to check for cars before racing across the street and into the back door of the theater, 5, 3 and 4 close on her heels. 7 made quick work of the halls and came into the back stage area, but was forced to finally come to a stop.

The twins peaked over either of her shoulders, confused by the sight of the stranger on the stage, performing basic gymnastic moves for 1 and 2 that were in the front seats, whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" 5 hissed, trying to see around them.

"An interview, I think." 7 frowned at the thought. 1 usually refused to do any interviews until the off season, so that the new member had time to adjust and get used to working with the other performers.

"Why this time of year though, and so close to the theater's opening hours?" 5 questioned again.

"Dunno," 7 shrugged. They couldn't see the man's face, but they could see 2 and 1 clearly enough. She whispered to the twins, "Can you see what they're saying?"

4 squinted, trying to make out the movement of their mouths, and signed, _"Execution is poor, little experience; 1 thinks he's lousy."_

"Typical." It was well known that 7 didn't get along with her boss, and a day didn't pass that she was threatened to be fired. But they knew 1 would never dare cut out one of his best performers, especially not now that t they were having trouble keeping performers from dropping out of the business.

"_2 likes him though,"_ 3 continued, _"Says he's got a nice face, would make a good hero. And we are short on cast."_

The young man pointed up at the trapeze above, and 1 barked something back.

"What's going on now?" 7 couldn't take her eyes off of the argument that was taking place.

"_We don't know,"_ the twins signed in unison, _"They're talking too fast."_

Suddenly, the new guy darted behind the stage. He climbed up to the bridge where all of the air performances were preformed and managed. 1 was red in the face and they could clearly hear him screaming now. "I told you no! Get off of my equipment right this minute you blasted fool!"

The man ignored him and ran down the jumping board, taking hold of the trapeze swing that had been set up for that night's performance, and leaped off. 7, 4, 3 and 5 poked there heads back out of the certain and watched as he sailed elegantly through the air. He leapt and caught the other bar, and on the returning catch he flipped himself over, his legs stretched out strait in an upside down split. He preformed several other tricks before returning to the jump board and hung the swing back in its place.

1 was ferrous when he made it back down the rungs. "If we weren't so desperate, I'd refuse to hire you for your insolent behavior! Let this be a fair warning. I won't be so kind next time."

"Does this mean I got the job?" He looked eagerly between the two elders.

2 chuckled at his enthusiasm, "Yes, It does."

1 noticed the group that had gathered in the back and raised an eyebrow, finding it suspicious that they were at the stage an hour before it was time to start preparing for the performance. "What are you doing?"

7 shoved her costume behind her, not wanting to have to explain to 1. "I need to borrow 2 for something. There's been a bit of an accident and his expertise is needed."

1 grunted a dismissal, not really interested in knowing what they had gotten into this time.

2 led them away, back into the hallway, "Now what is it, dear?"

7 gave him the costume and the old kind man examined the rip with tender care. "Oh, it's not that bad. I'll use the sewing machine in the office and get it back into your locker before anyone notices it was missing."

She gave him a hug in thanks, and the group returned to the apartment and training facility across the street.

2 smiled, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, giddy with the thought that things were bound to start getting interesting.


End file.
